


Monotemático

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: 'abscence makes the heart grow fonder', Day Two, Rinharu Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hizo falta un tiempo para que Rin se acostumbrase al inglés; pero, cuando lo logró, no hubo fuerza capaz de impedirle hablar sobre su tema favorito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monotemático

**Author's Note:**

> _Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

Rin tuvo que esperar unas cuantas semanas y tener varios exámenes suspensos antes de empezar a usar el inglés con cierta fluidez.

Russell y Lori, que habían  sido testigos de lo apagado que había llegado del colegio los primeros días, probablemente sintiéndose tremendamente solo al no ser capaz de comunicarse con sus compañeros, se alegraron por él; ahora que empezaba a vencer la barrera del idioma, podían ver que en realidad Rin era un niño alegre, risueño y bastante hablador.

Con frecuencia le preguntaban cómo le había ido en el colegio, o mostraban interés sobre su vida en Japón, consiguiendo que Rin se lanzase a chapurrear todo lo que se le ocurría, inconscientemente mejorando su pronunciación y ampliando su vocabulario.

No tardaron en descubrir cuál era su tema de conversación favorito.

—Haru —empezó el niño por enésima vez, sentado en un taburete mientras observaba a Lori preparar la cena— nada muy, muy, muy bien.

Ella le dedicó una breve mirada.

—¿Me puedes traer la pimienta? —Rin asintió y corrió hacia el armario de las especias—. ¿Nada mejor que tú?

Rin tenía las mejillas encendidas cuando le dio el bote de pimienta.

—Sí —admitió a regañadientes—. ¡Pero cuando vuelva a Japón le ganaré! —aseguró—. De todas formas, él siempre dice que no le importa ganar o perder, sólo sentir el agua —se encogió de hombros—. Es un poco raro, porque si no te importa eso, ¿por qué haces carreras? —se quedó mirando cómo Lori removía el contenido de la olla durante unos instantes, como esperando encontrar una respuesta en el guiso—. Aunque siempre está con el rollo de “Sólo nado estilo libre” —resopló.

—Bueno, él piensa así —razonó Lori.

Rin soltó un bufido, pero luego sonrió.

—Aun así, hicimos el relevo —contó—. Aunque tuve que engañarlo, un poco. Y con Makoto y Nagisa, fue genial. Y en la primera carrera quedamos mal porque Haru estaba haciendo cosas raras, pero en la segunda aunque yo lo hice mal él lo arregló y ¡guau! —Rin dio un saltito—. Siempre parece que a Haru no le importa nada, pero en el fondo sí que se preocupa —explicó, volviendo a subirse en el taburete y balanceando las piernas.

—Algún día tendrás que presentárnoslo —comentó Lori.

—¡Y podré llevarlo a la piscina olímpica! —agregó Rin, con un entusiasmo renovado. Sin duda esa salida había sido su favorita desde que llegase al país—. Seguro que le gusta un montón; después de todo, es agua.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que el niño dijera nada, siendo el lento burbujeo de la comida el único sonido que rompía el silencio de la cocina. Lori supuso que Rin se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, y no le dio importancia hasta que escuchó un murmullo en japonés.

—¿Has dicho algo? —inquirió, volviéndose hacia el niño. Efectivamente, Rin tenía la mirada clavada en un punto cercano a la ventana, pero no parecía verla. Parpadeó varias veces antes de clavar la vista en Lori.

—Lo echo de menos —explicó cuando encontró las palabras en inglés—. Y a Gou, y a Sousuke, y a Makoto y a Nagisa.

Lori suspiró. Dejó la olla a fuego lento y se acercó al niño, removiéndole el pelo con dulzura.

—Volverás a verlos, ¿no? —Rin alzó la mirada y asintió—. Entonces no tiene sentido que te pongas triste. Además, ¿quieres ganar a Haru cuando vuelvas a verlo o no?

Rin asintió de nuevo, y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

—Pero me gustaría hacerlo ahora —explicó—. Aquí nadar es más difícil; todos son más rápidos que yo. Cuando estaba en Japón sólo podía ganarme Haru. Y Sousuke, a veces. Pero me molesta más cuando es Haru, porque es como si ni siquiera se estuviese esforzando y luego me mira como si quisiera pegarme o algo. Aunque cuando nada parece que vuela. ¡Y tiene los ojos muy azules!

Lori sonrió antes de volver junto a la comida. No importaba de qué estuviesen hablando; al final Rin siempre terminaba divagando sobre su amigo.

—Hablas tanto de Haru que ya lo conocemos tanto como tú —comentó.

—¿Eso es malo? —inquirió Rin, repentinamente preocupado.

Lori lo miró de nuevo. La ignorancia de Rin respecto a sus propios sentimientos era enternecedora, pero había pocas personas, además de él mismo, a quien pudiese engañar.

Se le escapó una risita antes de responder.

—No, claro que no.


End file.
